


Do as I Say

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: Leon enjoyed his peace and quiet, toiling away on the repairs for Radiant Gardens. So at first he heavily minded the new company. At first, anyway.





	Do as I Say

Ever since those _people_ have returned Leon has had zero peace and quiet. Normally when he wants to get away from Yuffie and the others he can make the long trek to the castle. Deep inside is the computer that houses Tron and all the secrets Xehanort surely doesn't want them to find out. It's there that Leon will spend his days; idly chatting with Tron now and then as they try to work through the hidden passageways of data that tend to elude even Tron. But now?

If he manages to skirt around running into Aeleus, Dilan or Even then he always ends up being in the same room with the youngest of the group. It seems Ienzo has plenty of time to be meandering through Ansem's office in search of something or other. Not that Leon cares or so he tells himself once again as he leans against the door frame separating the office from the hidden computer room. He watches the slender man move books from place to place.

He's been cleaning up and reading through everything he can find. Leon _usually_ finds him situated at the desk with a stack or two of scrolls, journals and the like. But today there's a different goal. He can feel Leon staring at him, although the brunet will readily deny that he is, and turns to him. Leon goes to turn away when a voice calls out to him.

"Leon, was it?"

"Yeah," he says slowly while stepping back into the room, having missed his chance to escape.

One of the sleeves of his lab coat slide down as he lifts a hand to his chin, slender fingers covering his mouth as he finds himself caught in a thought. "I have some journals of Ansem's that I would like to go through. However, they're stored away in the library and it's quite the walk from there to here. Come with me."

Leon can't help but glare, "Look… Ienzo?" Said man nods. "I'm in the middle of something. Get one of your friends to help you."

To be honest, Leon isn't sure whether Ienzo suppresses a chuckle or not. All he does know is the slate colored bangs, which are far longer than the remainder of his hair, shift away from covering the right side of his face as he does. It allows Leon the rare glimpse of the other sapphire colored eye.

"You certainly aren't if you had enough time to stare at me as I worked."

Leon bristles and tries to think of a way out of this. If only Yuffie would show up. He could pawn her off on Ienzo. Surely if he did that the younger man would never speak to him again. "Maybe when I'm done."

Ienzo watches as Leon quickly retreats back to the research lab and the computer it houses. He doesn't just let him go, however, and slowly follows after. He pauses in the doorway, watching as Leon's fingers dance across the keys in a hurry to get Tron to respond.

"What's so important that you're willing to break the computer?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"I doubt that." Ienzo hums to himself. "We'd better hurry, I'd like to make it in time for dinner tonight since Dilan is cooking something special for everyone."

Leon stops and reaches up with one hand, pinching at the bridge of his nose. Frustrated is hardly the word. But there's so many ways that he's irritated that he can't focus on just one thing. He sighs, "Why can't you just ask if I need help like a normal person?"

He's tried so hard to shake off how he used to be so he can help this world that's so dear to him. Tried so hard to be understanding and patient – to take each thing as they come little by little. But the shorter man behind him doesn't care about that and neither do the rumbling wants deep inside his own mind.

"Because I have something I'm doing and don't have time to teach you how to work it properly."

Leon knows when to withdraw from a losing fight. He steps away from the computer and turns on his heel, intending to stride right past Ienzo. However, the latter remains in the doorway to block his leave. "Where are you going?"

"I don't have time for this."

Ienzo draws up his hand again, as if to cover the smile forming on his lips to not let Leon see how much fun he's having with him. "Is that so? Even if I can open up a secret room in return for your assistance?"

The brunet sends him a warning glare, "I don't play games."

"Games are for children. But even so, I would play to win."

Leon scoffs and nods toward Ienzo, "Fine. Take me to the room and I'll help you."

"Seeing as I'm the one who has the knowledge of where it is and how to get to it, you'll be helping me first. If you prove you can do so and quickly, then I'll uphold my end of the bargain."

He's managed to deal with Yuffie over the years and yet even that isn't enough to calm the frustration bowling in his veins. Ienzo is a whole other creature that he's never had to deal with before. Therefore he tries something else. "If whatever is in the room can help Sora-"

"Ah… I see. That little boy has quite the flock of fans. Although that's not incentive for me." Ienzo finally turns and allows for Leon to leave, "Return early tomorrow and I'll show you what to do."

**00000000**

Leon tells himself that the reason he's making his way to the library inside the expansive castle is because of that secret room. It could help them fight against the Heartless or at least tell them a little more about Xehanort. Yet he can't say he's not interested in figuring out just what's with the young man he plans to meet with.

He's just glad that he knows where to go because the last thing he wants to have to do is ask one of those that lurks in the castle. Of course once Leon does enter the library he's not shocked in the slightest. There standing in front of one of the nearest bookshelves is Ienzo. He's already plucking several tomes from there and clutching them to his chest.

Spotting Leon, he turns and begins toward the table beneath the stairs that lead to the next level. "This is only the first set that I need. However, when you bring these to my room I will need to you return the ones I'm done with."

"You need… all of these?"

Ienzo continues as though Leon never spoke to begin with. "Ah, and when I say return the others I mean to the shelves. In the right spot."

There's not very many books on the table. Leon's sure he can get them all to Ienzo's room in as little as two trips. This inspires him to quickly get started. He stacks several up and scoops them into his arms. "Show me the way."

"Just try to remember the directions."

The scientist leads him out of the library's far east door and into the winding corridors that make up Ansem's abode. He's never mapped out every which way, especially the direction that Ienzo is taking him, so he keeps a sharp eye out. It surprises Leon on how quickly they make it to a plain door that's in pristine condition unlike the rest.

Entering the room is barely possible. There's a small path from the door to the desk and then to the bed. Most of the other floor space is covered in piles of books. Even the bed has open ones strewn across it. Suddenly the easy task is turning into something far more grueling than Leon had expected.

"All of these go back?"

Ienzo nods as he makes a spot on the desk for Leon to place the thick journals he's carrying. "Yes. Those on the bed and floor are to go back." He gestures to those on the other side of the bed frame lavished with gray and white blankets. "Only these stay along with whichever others I need for you to bring up."

"Right." Leon says after a moment.

He should have known better that the task is never as easy as it seems. The promise of that secret, however, urges Leon to get started. He doesn't say another word and merely begins gathering up an armful of books. The trek back to the library seems worse than going up. Then again the stairs prove short work of his stamina after six trips in a row.

It's only then that he stops to begin putting them away. Pushing his jacket from his arms, he drapes it over the back of a chair and tries to ignore the sweat keeping his bangs stuck to his forehead. Just before he begins placing each tome back on the shelves Leon spares one last second to pull forth a ribbon Aerith had given him.

Hair tied back into a low ponytail and gloves taught on his hands, Leon settles into a slow pace. No matter how irritating it is to get them in the right places it still beats having to walk all the way back to Ienzo's room. Several times Ienzo isn't even there when he returns and others he is; reading and making notes by the bright glow of the lamp on his desk.

They don't pay the other any mind as the day slips away until Leon happens to glance at the window on his next trip up to Ienzo's room. The bright blue sky is gone and replaced by inky black. It's more than enough reason to stop.

"I'll finish tomorrow."

Leon idles for a moment at the lack of reply. He weighs his options and finally dares to approach Ienzo. Closer inspection reveals that the younger man has already dozed off; pen in one hand while his face leans against his other. Leon can't help but sigh.

"Ienzo."

Still no response.

"Dammit..." he mutters to himself. That is, just before he reaches down and begins to lift Ienzo out of the chair. Once he's standing he seems to wake up, although not all the way. Just enough to make it a little easier on Leon. He's able to urge Ienzo over to the bed but not without having to at least scoop him up into his arms at the last second.

It's only then that he realizes that behind the bulky lab coat is quite the thin frame. Although certainly far from scrawny like Sora. Leon deposits Ienzo onto the bed with a huff, palms pressing hard against the mattress afterward. For a moment he merely stands there, watching Ienzo sleep peaceful. That is until brows knit together and a scowl works itself onto Ienzo's countenance.

Leon can't help himself. He reaches out and presses the back of his hand to Ienzo's cheek. The warm touch does more than just ease the expression back, it has Ienzo rolling over to him with an incoherent murmur. There below him are the soft features and long dark blue lashes that dust over pale cheeks.

He can feel the heat touching his face and racing through his body. There's something deep in the pit of his stomach that he's afraid of. The fear has Leon backing up suddenly and tripping over a stack of books. Falling backward isn't the problem nor is his feet ending up in the air. It's his head hitting the side of another pile of books that has Leon groaning.

"Wh….at?"

Ienzo is beginning to stir, even sit up, by the time Leon is gathering himself. He rolls over and jumps back to his feet. Ienzo catches sight of Leon just as the latter skids around the door, promptly shutting it. Although he _does_ do so as quietly as possible before running through the corridors.

**00000000**

The next few days pass mostly in silence. Leon works hard while Ienzo slaves away, reading through each and every book brought to him. In the end it finds Leon finishing far sooner with his last stack of books on the table beneath the stairway. All he has to do is put them up and he can finally request that Ienzo show him that secret room he's prattled on about.

He's just not sure why he's doing it anymore.

For three days he's been at Ienzo's beck and call. Whether it takes him to Even's lab or all the way back to Ansem's office Leon does as asked of him. Just like the first night it always ends the same. He'll make the final trip back to Ienzo's room to find the man fast asleep at his desk. There he'll tuck him into bed and swiftly leave – never realizing that Ienzo is quite awake when he does.

It only takes another hour to file the remaining books away and for that Leon is grateful. He scoops up his jacket and lays it over his arm, far too hot to bother putting it back on. He can feel his shirt sticking to him and bangs not wanting to leave his face. All the more reason to hurry.

Back to Ienzo, each step feels like torture. Part of him almost misses fighting off Heartless. It seems less intense than climbing through this blasted castle day in and day out. Yet there's a small smile on his face as he comes to Ienzo's room. Stepping inside, he finds Ienzo isn't there. Just as he's about to turn and leave a voice comes from behind him.

"I'm impressed. I didn't think Radiant Garden's hero would even bother with my trivial tasks."

Leon steps to the side as Ienzo enters the room, moving straight for his desk. Once there he plops a bag onto the table and pulls out two ice-creams. "Would you like one?"

To say he's not sure how to respond is an understatement. Even more so when Ienzo's head tilts to the side ever so slightly and both sapphire eyes stare up at him. "Or do you not like sea-salt ice-cream?"

"No."

"Ah.. I see."

The disappointment on Ienzo's face has Leon quickly shaking his head, "No. I mean- Yeah, I'll have one."

Ienzo walks over, handing him one of the sweet treats before sitting onto the corner of his desk to eat his own. In between he never seems to stop talking and Leon can only listen.

"The secret room is something I've only heard about in passing. You see, Braig, one of the guards here, was very keen on spying. Even when he became a Nobody he followed… that man… everywhere."

He gestures to the papers stacked beside him.

"However, he told me it was only accessible via a disc that only… that only he has. I believe with Tron and that friend of yours, Cid, that we can recreate the disc. Rather, a dummy disc to fool the system."

Silence settles between them as Leon's holds the little wooden stick in his hand, having finished already. He stares down at it, unsure of what he can do. But seeing as Ienzo is trying so hard for their sake, whether he admits it or not, Leon feels he should at least return the favor.

"Why did you listen to Xehanort?"

Ienzo's eyes widen but they quickly narrow instead. "I- You don't have any business knowing that."

"You're an ally. I should know you at least a little. Otherwise how can I trust you?" He thinks for a moment before letting out a long breath. "I was scared when the world fell to darkness. I couldn't do anything. That's why I want to keep this world safe. So that doesn't happen to anyone else."

The information takes Ienzo off guard. He can only stare at the brunet who leans against the end of the bed frame. Ienzo places the stick from his ice-cream onto the desk and stands up. Each word takes him closer to Leon.

"I knew all about you back then. Sometimes a lonely child would sneak out and come across another, a boy that didn't play well with others. Not that he could say anything. He wasn't allowed out without his new father." Ienzo gives a short laugh. "For my protection, they said. Yet the biggest danger was in these walls the entire time."

Ienzo stops just before Leon and looks up at him, daring him. "Can you trust a man that'll sacrifice an entire world for knowledge?"

Leon gives a hum of thought and tilts his head down, closer to Ienzo's level at least. He's absolutely sure that the reason isn't so simple as that – it never is. "Yes."

The monosyllabic answer has Ienzo frozen to the spot. He had expected some resistance or at least a question to further deepen the reason why Leon shouldn't get close to him. Yet there the brunet stands gazing down at him as though he isn't one of the reasons Xehanort is running rampant ready to destroy everything. Ienzo swallows hard and finds he has to look away from those blue-gray eyes.

There's just nowhere else to turn his gaze. He feels as though he's seeing Leon for the first time all over again. Of course at first he thought him just a walking stack of muscle with the town behind him, riding on his success even. But beneath that responsibility is a man no different than himself.

Ienzo quickly turns around, giving Leon his back. Especially since Leon is _much_ different than he. From the toned arms and chest, of which is obvious from the way his shirt sticks to him like a second skin after all the work he's done, to the strong hand that reaches out for his shoulder.

He's far too quick, however, and slips away before Leon can grab a hold of him. Clapping his hand over his mouth, he tries to regain some amount of his senses. Too many thoughts go into the wrong ideas and he has to bat them away quickly but with no avail.

"I..." Ienzo chokes over his words and stumbles forward, bracing his hands against the desk. The chair clatters to the side and falls onto the hardwood floor. "The, um, the room." Ienzo mentally curses at himself. He's never been at such a loss for words in all his life.

Leon notices the change and cautiously steps over to him, closing the distance but with a couple long strides. Ienzo is all too aware of the movement – of the way Leon is far too close behind him. A hand settles onto his shoulder and it only serves as the kindling to something Ienzo has been pushing away, refusing to acknowledge since the day he became whole again. No one would want him, after all.

"Ienzo, are you alright?"

Said man has to bite hard at the inside of his cheek. Anything to keep from doing just exactly what his body is already planning. Turning around, he's happily pinned between desk and Leon. One hand braces against Leon's stomach while the other grabs a fistful of the sweaty shirt. A single yank is all it takes for Leon to come forward just as Ienzo stretches up to meet him.

Lips crash together in such a rush that Leon can scarcely react. At first anyway.

It's as though fire licks at their lips and the only way to put it out is to mash them together in kiss after kiss. The passion dances between them has Leon reaching out only to stop at the last second. His hands idle just over Ienzo's hips before he disconnects their mouths.

He swallows hard past the lump of desire in his throat and wets his lips, "We shouldn't."

Those words only make Ienzo know he wants it. When Leon dares to step away Ienzo is quick to strike. He grabs at Leon's wrist and has the man changing places with him without realizing the goal. Staring at him, Leon can only places his hands on the desk he's being shoved up against.

Ienzo grabs at one of the few belts draped around Leon's hips, giving it a tug to show he means what he's doing. The edge of the desk presses up against Leon as he realizes he's not in a very good position, his legs bent slightly and allowing Ienzo a little extra height that he usually doesn't have over him.

"If there weren't Heartless and the threat of the end of the worlds nipping at our heels, would you take the chance with me?"

Leon's eyes widen. He honestly hadn't expected Ienzo to be so brash with the subject. Although he'd thought he was being obvious with how he's always stolen glances at the scientist and always having gotten caught to top it off. Yet the question lingers between them with Ienzo growing ever impatient.

It's then, just as he dares to answer, that his hands slip from the desk and he's sent to the ground. Sitting before Ienzo, he watches as the usually shorter man kneels over his splayed out legs. Ienzo raises a brow and takes the sides of Leon's face in his hands, "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Those very eyes pierce right through Leon and he can't stop the tinge of crimson from gracing his cheeks. "Ienzo…" he starts only to glance away towards the open door. A sigh passes through him. "I would."

A smile finally picks up the corners of Ienzo's lips. Pleased with the answer, he runs one hand up into the brown bangs, brushing them out of the way of Leon's face. That is only for his finger to trail back down over the scar arcing over the bridge of Leon's nose and between his eyes.

"Ienzo," a deep, burly voice says from the threshold.

Leon tenses up as he notices Aeleus eyeing the situation. However, Ienzo takes it in stride. He steps away with his other hand giving one last comb through Leon's hair. "Yes?"

"Even is asking for you in the lab."

"Hm… I see. I'll be right there."

Aeleus gives a nod and one final look to Leon before finally turning away. Once he does, it leaves Leon scrambling to get up and compose himself. Even so, Ienzo is already settling back into work mode. He scoops up his lab coat, that he had dropped at the door this afternoon, and makes for the door. It's only when he gets there that he pauses and spares Leon a glance over his shoulder.

"I'll come see you in a few days with details for Cid on the disc. I would… appreciate if you would let me shadow you for the day. I'd like to see what's become of this place."

"Sure," is all Leon can reply before another smile lights up Ienzo's face. It's a sight that is going to prove Leon's undoing, that he knows.

**00000000**

Just as he said, Ienzo followed Leon everywhere he went. From helping others with menial tasks to long walks through the city to make sure repairs are continuing as scheduled. Even speaking with Cid and giving him a new task wasn't too bad. Although Leon didn't get away without a few jabs that he hopes flew over Ienzo's head.

Finally on their way back to Cid, Leon stops short on the stairs overlooking the residential area. He doesn't want to go down the remainder of the way, especially not when he realizes Ienzo isn't following. Climbing up a step, he turns to see Ienzo staring at the sinking sun in the sky.

"All I got to see for so long was the moon. Even then it wasn't even real. Not in this sense."

Leon grabs for Ienzo's hand, "Join us for dinner. The committee gets together tonight and I'm sure you'd be welcomed."

"Hmm… I do wonder about that."

"You should meet the others."

"And if I go will you walk me home like a faithful knight afterwards?"

Leon shakes his head but that doesn't hide the smile on his face. "If that pleases his Majesty then I'd be honored."

Ienzo turns sharply, hands slipping into his pockets. "Good." He won't tell Leon how he's far too afraid of the dark at the moment to even dare venturing back to the castle alone. And yet he's sure that Leon knows if that smile has anything to say about it. Even so, he allows Leon to lead him back down the steps and to Merlin's where they can already hear plenty of noise coming from.

He doesn't particularly care for group functions but if he can observe Leon a little more closely then he's more than happy to engage with his friends. Yet even that solid reasoning has Ienzo stopping short and reaching out, clutching onto the back of Leon's shirt. "On second thought I should get back. Even probably needs help with the rest of his experiment. He's getting close to figuring it out and-"

"Ienzo, it's just food and people."

"The very same things I can find back at the castle."

Leon finds the more they stand just outside the door, the more he wants to take Ienzo in there. "Join me tonight and I'll… I'll do whatever you want for one day."

"Including cleaning lab equipment?" Leon nods. "I suppose I could do that."

"Good."

Ienzo lets go but he has only one warning as Leon opens the door, "You won't know when I'll ask but don't expect me to go easy on you."

Entering the small house, neither is sure what to expect. But the next few hours pass by in such a blur that they can barely believe it. At least, Ienzo can't. The next thing he knows Leon is escorting him out the door back around a corner, deeper into the rows and rows of houses.

He relies on Leon completely to help him to walk since his knees feel like they aren't solid. Grasping onto the brunet, Ienzo realizes after a few moments that the small mewls and hums are coming from himself. Leon, having already noticed, wraps an arm around Ienzo's waist instead of his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have had so much to drink."

"Nn… Didn't know."

"I warned you. Don't let Yuffie pour for you."

"You should have… saved me then."

Leon rolls his eyes as they stop before a plain wooden door. It takes him a few tries but in the end he manages to open the door and amble inside with Ienzo clinging to him. Ienzo looks around and even in his stupor quickly realizes he's not home. "Where are we?"

"My place. I'd rather not carry you all the way back."

Ienzo says nothing. He merely lets Leon lead him through the small abode. It hardly seems like a house and as far as he notices there's only one room. Leon takes him to it and places him on the bed. Ienzo doesn't realize it until Leon is already taking off his shoes. Wiggling his toes in his socks, Ienzo raises a brow at him, "Why?"

"You're drunk. The bathroom is over there if you need it and I'll be out-"

"Stay."

Leon stares back at him, judging just what is happening. He takes so long that Ienzo sits up and grabs at his wrist. Tugging him back over and down, Ienzo crashes their lips together. It's needy and messy, but dominating in every sense of the word. Ienzo doesn't dare let him go now that he has him.

"Stay."

This time the word comes out far more forceful than the first. To the point where Leon doesn't dare go against it. He watches as Ienzo scoots over on the bed, allowing him to lay down as well. The second his back is on the sheets, belts dropped to the floor and his boots kicked off, Ienzo's hands are grabbing for him again.

Leon has to swallow hard and roll over quickly, "Go to sleep."

Cool fingers tug up his shirt from his pants and quickly delve under it. Leon's breath hitches in his throat just before a moan gathers there, stuck. He keeps it there too, not daring to give Ienzo any further incentive. Instead he suppresses the wild thoughts arcing through his brain like lightning.

"I'm not tired," coos Ienzo from behind him.

Pressing flush up against Leon isn't fair in the slightest. Neither is the one hand slinking around to brush up against his stomach. Leon pinches his eyes shut, "In… In the morning."

Ienzo hums in thought before finally those fingers still. They remain against his skin but they're joined with Ienzo's forehead against Leon's back. Ienzo mutters, "Fine," and closes his eyes.

While it seems as though he's drifting off to sleep already, Leon can only open his eyes to stare at the wall. The soft glow of the moon slipping in around the sides of the curtains doesn't soothe him in the slightest. No matter what he does he can't seem to calm down nor think about something other than the man pressed up to him.

Yet, somehow he does. It takes far longer than he had thought. But it only means he sleeps well into the morning. In fact, Ienzo is even up before him. It's more because he always wakes up early and less that he couldn't sleep. The second his eyes crack open he's met with Leon's chest. Slowly pulling back proves that the arm draped over Ienzo's waist isn't secured there and that Leon is still well into the throes of sleep.

Moving in the slightest amount has Leon stirring slightly. Something Ienzo uses to his advantage. Reaching out, he pushes against Leon's shoulder. The brunet can't help but give and roll onto his back. Bangs fall away from his face as he nuzzles against the pillow, mumbling softly.

Mumbling about Ienzo.

He can hear his name roll off those lips at least twice before he notices the problem Leon is having. Sure they've made out a few times but they've yet to go further. Ienzo blames it on the universe. It simply throws something at them right as they would. Or perhaps he should stop instigating the moments of passion where they can be easily found.

But here, nestled in Leon's home, they're safe.

There's a slight pounding in his head but Ienzo doesn't pay it any mind. Instead, he moves quickly. Ienzo straddles Leon's legs and leans over him, lips dusting up against his neck. "Do you need some help?"

"Mm..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Ienzo sits back on Leon's legs and briefly struggles with the damnable pants. The button and zipper finally give after what feels like an eternity. Only for Ienzo to face the next obstacle that his brain struggles to climb over, especially with how hard the member he pulls free is.

Leon's cock is hot in his hand and pulsates beneath his fingers. He can still taste the liquor from last night but finds the perfect remedy. Dipping his head down, Ienzo licks at the tip. Ienzo backs off for a moment. His hands continue to move up and down the throbbing shaft while fingertips tease the tip again and again. He's not very confident with the taste but the thought of Leon squirming beneath him is more than enough to proceed.

Lips closing around the head, Ienzo gives small sucks in between flicks to the underside of the engorged glands. Looking up at Leon proves he's doing something right. His breathing has quickened and lashes dare to flutter anxiously against his cheeks.

He doesn't tear gaze away, watching Leon's face as he takes a little more of the girth into his mouth. It's only then that he notices Leon waking up, arms quivering as he pushes himself up on his elbows. For a second he merely stares at Ienzo, unaware if he's still dreaming or not. Ienzo bursts the bubble as he pulls away and sits back on Leon's legs. His fingers brush back and forth over the twitching tip.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"I… what are you… doing?"

"You're the one that asked. Who can sleep with someone calling their name with such a voice?"

Maroon cheeks and lips in a taut line, Leon can't dare say that isn't the case. Not with what he'd thought they'd been doing while he was sleeping. The dream had felt more than just real and now he knows why. But when he _does_ dare to look somewhere other than the smirk on Ienzo's face he notices the bulge in the latter's pants.

He doesn't say a word, to be honest he can't. Especially not while his cock hangs out of his pants as he pulls his legs free from beneath Ienzo. There's only one thing on either of their minds and Ienzo happily allows Leon to tug him straight to the bathroom. Ienzo chuckles, "Two birds, one stone, hm?"

Leon shoots him a glare and begins to strip. Ienzo does so as well but he doesn't dare peel his eyes away from the sight before him. Especially not when Leon leans over the lip of the shower to turn the hot water on. Ienzo comes up behind him and places his hands on Leon's hips. He slides them back and over the toned ass, giving it a few squeezes.

Acting as though it doesn't phase him is easy. It's the cold tile meeting the soles of his feet that has Leon sighing. Ienzo joins him and the spray of water that douses them both. He's not given much of a chance to do anything as Leon suddenly pushes him against the wall and out of the water's path. Leon begins to squat down before Ienzo.

The latter gazes intently at the way Leon's muscles tighten in his legs and how the water drips from his sopping wet hair, down his face and chest. Ienzo begins to contest, he had a different idea in mind, but Leon silences him quickly. His fingers wrap around Ienzo's length and tilt the member closer to him. Lips parting, Leon takes the head into his mouth almost in desperation.

His tongue swirls back and forth over the engorged tip before his lips leave it, allowing his tongue to retreat down the underside. Ienzo can barely see straight with the way his skilled mouth works wonders on the hot throbbing skin. Not to mention the calloused fingers that rub and squeeze at his balls. The stimulation is too much for his brain after just waking up.

Ienzo doesn't even recall reaching out and grabbing fistfuls of Leon's wet tresses. His back arches off the wall as he tries to get closer to Leon. Not that he needs to try with how he keeps Leon's head in place. His cock passes over the brunet's tongue and clumsily bumps its way to the back of Leon's throat.

He's certainly glad that it's a moan that echoes against his dick and not Leon gagging around him. Leon slowly lifts his eyes to try and look up at Ienzo but all he can see is scraggly dark blue hair as Ienzo shoves the rest of his cock into Leon's mouth. There's a garbled sound that Ienzo can't hear over his own moan nor the steady patter of water on tile.

Leon does the best he can to brace himself. He holds onto Ienzo's thighs as the latter seemingly loses it, thrusting with wild abandon into the moist cavern. He can barely get in a breath much less say a word. All that joins the shower's noises are grunts and the slick sounds of drool dripping from the corners of Leon's lips with each thrust Ienzo gives.

Ienzo's grip tightens suddenly and his motions cease. It's the only warning that Leon is allowed as hot spunk glides down his throat, straight to his stomach. He does the best he can with swallowing it even as Ienzo releases him, pushing his head away. The slowly softening dick leaves Leon's lips with a wet pop and cum covering his bottom lip. The white substance drips down his chin as he stares up at Ienzo, eyes hazy with a needy lust.

He would never leave Leon hanging, for long at least. Hands find the sides of Leon's face as he caresses the strong jawline. Ienzo doesn't wait for Leon to come back around. He's already leaning back against the wall and lifting a foot. The deep moan that erupts from Leon's throat at Ienzo's toes pressing hard against his pulsating cock surprises them both.

To say Ienzo is pleased with this would be an understatement.

Ienzo had never thought Leon would enjoy a footjob. But it doesn't stop him in the slightest either. He quickly finds himself sitting down and bringing his legs up. Sandwiching Leon's cock between his feet is a strange feeling. Ienzo doesn't think he's doing a very good job, being his first time, but he does well enough to have Leon buckling to his knees.

The tile is hard yet Leon doesn't even feel it. All he can do is stare down at the nimble feet rubbing all over it. Ienzo goes so far as to quite literally step on it but not enough to hurt. Leon's dick presses hard against the cold tile and all it takes is for Ienzo to grind his foot against it in the slightest manner. A sticky trail of white shoots out and covers the bottom of Ienzo's feet as Leon slumps forward.

His hands slap against the shower floor as he breathes heavily. The sight has a smirk crawling onto Ienzo's lips as he scoots forward. Their bodies meet as Ienzo grabs at Leon's chin, pulling him in for a deep kiss that only ignites a second round.

**00000000**

For weeks at a time Leon has waited for Ienzo to pester him with the single task he promised he'd do without complaint or question. Then again, they've spent nearly every second together regardless. Something that Leon has found to be the best parts of his day. Whenever he's with Ienzo there's a comfortable silence. That is until the latter dares to open his mouth and never shut it about something or other that Leon doesn't quite understand.

Fate has been strange. They either have ample time alone or none at all. When they're not eating together or strolling through the various areas to check on restoration progress they can always be found engaging in more rigorous activities. Leon is well aware of what Ienzo surely has planned but even so he doesn't let on. Instead he tries hard to prepare both mentally and physically for the day – if only because he can never forget the way Ienzo's hands move over his body when they're forced to part ways.

Which is why when the day finally comes Leon finds himself surprised even still at where Ienzo asks to be met. Just because Radiant Gardens is still being rebuilt in many ways that doesn't mean there aren't _darker_ places one can visit. Places where two people can sneak away to and participate in acts that they don't want others to see or know about.

In one way Leon is thankful for this. His own home isn't always off limits especially to Yuffie if she's on a mission to deliver a message to him. Which is more frequent lately now that Cid is almost done with making the disc. Sometimes it's almost as though he has no privacy at all. All the more reason why he didn't say a word when Dilan delivered a note to him a few days ago with instructions as well as a gift.

A present that only Ienzo can give with such a thoughtfulness that also causes Leon to hate every step it takes to get to the blasted hotel. He had chosen more casual attire but even in a simple pair of pants with a white shirt over it he feels exposed. Just before he had left his home he had done as Ienzo more or less demanded. Leon knows well the tone he would have used.

Finally, just when he feels as though he'll collapses into a heap on the side of the street he spots his destination and the familiar head of blue hair. Ienzo gives him a smile as he gets close. "You sure took your time," he says with his eyes twinkling mischievously. He knows well from the deep flush on Leon's face and the way his breathing comes out in small pants that the brunet has performed well. Not to mention the growing tent in Leon's pants.

Leon bites at the inside of his cheek, "Can we get inside?"

The question comes off more as a demand but Ienzo doesn't let it bother him. Not when he's the one that has the upper hand. He turns on his heel and beckons for Leon to follow. The older woman at the desk doesn't so much as look at them as Leon is guided around a corner and down a hallway.

"I already paid. We have until tomorrow night if that's enough time for you." Ienzo stops before a door and allows Leon to go inside. "Just sit on the bed."

Leon stops just before the edge of the bed, staring down at it. He knows _exactly_ what will happen if he does. Walking here was bad enough. But he doesn't get much choice when the door shuts, locks and Ienzo is suddenly behind him.

"I don't mind letting you out of the promise if this makes you uncomfortable. Otherwise, you might want to take off your pants."

He knows what Ienzo is doing and he can't say he doesn't love it. At least, he doesn't _hate_ it. Turning around, Leon takes a few breaths to steady himself. But he's not moving fast enough for Ienzo since he's already done away with his own attire. The latter reaches around him, as if to hug him, only for a hand to dip lower than a hug permits. He presses one finger in between Leon's cheeks, the seam of the pants hitting up against the solid object wedged deep inside of Leon's ass.

"Nn- I-… Ienzo."

"Hm?" Ienzo looks up, his chin against Leon's chest. "Did you say something?" His other hand reaches for the tent in Leon's pants next. "Because all I can hear is this little guy wanting out."

Knees feeling like jelly, Leon can only hurriedly peel his clothes off then let himself sit down. His chest heaves as he gazes up at Ienzo, watching as the slender man climbs atop his lap. Ienzo slowly lowers himself until their quivering cocks touch. Leon can do nothing but grab onto Ienzo's waist as the latter suddenly kisses him.

The meeting of their mouths alone is enough to arouse Leon. Each sensual brush of Ienzo's tongue over his lips has Leon parting his in return. Slowly, but surely, Ienzo draws Leon's tongue out. The small pink muscles caress one another in the open air between their mouths, unable to resist continuing the touch. Leon isn't even aware that Ienzo takes his tongue into his mouth until the warmth envelops him.

Ienzo doesn't dare let him go once he has him either. His lips pucker around Leon's tongue as it tries to leave and he begins to suck it back in. Victim to the pleasure, Leon grasps at Ienzo's rear, squeezing the soft pale flesh in time with Ienzo's own actions. All the while Ienzo's hips are rolling and shifting. He grinds their cocks together in a desperate need for release, barely able to help himself.

Finally, he releases Leon's tongue and immediately nuzzles into the latter's neck. A soft peck to the side as he murmurs, "Use your hand."

Leon is already at dizzying levels of pleasure with how the dildo presses against his insides. It makes his hands shake ever-so-slightly as he reaches between them. He takes both of their throbbing dicks in his hands and begins to jerk them off. The faster Leon begins to move his hands, the more erratic Ienzo's kisses to his neck become.

To the point where Leon gives a small yelp while Ienzo nibbles at the skin where shoulder curves into neck. "Leon," Ienzo moans suddenly.

It's the only warning Leon is given. Not that he needs one. His own release is at the same time. From the way the tips of their cocks pushed together, rubbing against one another with each stroke, there's no way he could last any longer. The thick white spunk covers Leon's hands without mercy. Sticky but satisfied, Leon's actions still and his hands meet the sheet beneath him, smearing the substance across the edge of the bedding.

The daze in Leon's eyes has Ienzo snapping back quicker than he normally would. He can't deny how turned on he gets to see the pleasure visible on the brunet's countenance; lips slightly parted, eyes glassy, and nose flaring in an attempt to get in the air he needs. Ienzo can't help himself. He grabs for Leon's cock with one hand, just as it's beginning to soften, and presses the palm of the other hand atop the tip.

"W- Wai- Ahh…!" Leon pinches one eye shut as he's suddenly hurled back into reality. The reality of Ienzo rubbing his hand against his sensitive cock head. "Too… too much."

Ienzo smirks as Leon's face comes closer, their foreheads touching. Lips ghost over one another as Ienzo lightly squeezes the tip, loving how Leon's brows knit together at the action. "If you're sure," is all he replies with.

Crawling off Leon's lap, albeit on slightly wobbly legs, Ienzo stands a few feet away from the bed with his cock trying to stand at attention once more. "You might be ready, but I'm not just yet."

Leon is far from stupid. He can read between the lines even when they're blurred from passion. Or so he tells himself as he slides off the bed and ends up sitting on the floor at Ienzo's feet. Hands brace against the backs of Ienzo's thighs as he takes the semi-hard cock in his mouth all at once.

He's done it so often lately that it only serves to arouse him instead of being a discomfort. He would have never imagined he'd get hard just from sucking Ienzo's dick. Yet here he is with his cheeks hollowing in now and then as he gives long, hard sucks to the twitching member hitting the back of his throat. The sheer anticipation only does well to keep Leon on time and not become sloppy.

Ienzo notices this and delves a hand into Leon's hair, "You're doing such a good job." His own breathing is quickening, cock swelling at the treatment it's getting. "But that's enough."

Now ready for the next step, Ienzo marvels at the sight before him. Leon's legs are bent to his sides while his own penis is dripping again, silently asking for more attention. Something that Ienzo is more than happy to give. He kneels down before the brunet and smashes their mouths together. The rough start is only the prelude to the soft ending where love seeps into the cracks of the kiss.

One. Two. Three more follow before Leon loses count. He can't keep up with the way Ienzo tongue pins him down and curls against his own. As much as Leon wants things to progress, he can't help but feel a little disappointed when Ienzo withdraws from the liplock. Ienzo doesn't so much as glance back at him while striding over the bed and climbing atop it.

Leon manages to stand up on wobbly legs and amble after him, if not a little awkwardly. It only makes it worse that Ienzo's gaze makes his skin burn with need. Getting atop Ienzo makes every part of his body thrum from anticipation. Even more so when Ienzo gestures for him to come further up the bed. Leon obliges until his chest is above Ienzo's countenance and the other man can comfortably reach around Leon's hips.

Ienzo tilts his head back and lifts it up, lips immediately latching onto one of Leon's nipples. The bud is already rock hard and sensitive to the way Ienzo's tongue dances around it. Leon grits his teeth even more, jaw daring to lock up, once Ienzo's fingers teasingly grab at the dildo buried deep into his ass.

He gives a soft suckle just before he pulls away for a brief moment. "Guess we should take this out, hm?"

"Do it," murmurs Leon. "Hurry."

Leon's eyes pinch shut just as Ienzo begins to treat the other nipple. All the while he's slowly pulling the thickness from him. Leon knows he can remove it faster but Ienzo simply won't. He revels in each passing second that feels like an eternity. It only makes it worse when Ienzo's teeth lightly tighten around the small nub. Ienzo pulls at it while finally tugging the dildo free. It all ends with a thick moan reverberating in the back of Leon's throat.

Of course the last thing he plans to do is look at the object. Instead he settles his gaze on the beige wall behind them while white spots his vision. Ienzo's hands come up to rest on Leon's hips. He gives a final lick to Leon's chest before he rests his head back against the pillow.

"Go ahead."

Hesitant only because of his trembling arms, Leon pushes himself to sit back on his knees. He reaches between his legs, past his own throbbing member, to grab at Ienzo's. Keeping it steady while he lowers himself onto it, without just taking it in all at once, proves more difficult than he realizes. The easy part is pushing the head of Ienzo's cock past the first ring of muscles.

The remainder is tough for he dares to lose his mind. He's never gone this far and to have someone, instead of something, burrowing deep into him is as pleasurable as it is strange. All the while Ienzo can only gaze up at him. He had never expected any of this to happen but for some reason he couldn't be happier to finally do this with Leon – and only Leon.

Suddenly nothing else matters; not what he did, how he screwed up, what he could never say, or how he could never stop things from spiraling out of control.

His hand falls onto one of Leon's, taking the fingers between his own, and gives a sweet smile. The sight is something that has Leon losing sight of what he's doing. It's not very often that he gets to see a smile after all. Leon lifts their hands and leans forward ever-so-slightly. He gives a small kiss to Ienzo's knuckles but leaves the silence to say everything for him.

Resisting the urge to close his eyes, Leon tries to take a few breaths instead while taking the remainder of Ienzo's cock inside of him. Even from being prepared beforehand it's still tight and far hotter than they had thought it would be. Ienzo squeezes Leon's hand before quickly pulling it away. Free from the grip, Leon can now steady himself by leaning back and holding onto Ienzo's thighs.

The position certainly gives Ienzo an eyeful; from the erect cock to being able to see where he ends and Leon begins once the later dares to move. Even the most subtle rock of Leon's hips has pleasure shooting up his spine and turning his brain to mush. All he can do is grunt each time he arches upward to push deeper inside of Leon.

Leon does all the work, evident by the sheen of sweat across his sun-kissed skin. He's not aware of the noises that drip off his lips as he slowly lifts and lowers his ass either. The way Ienzo's cock stirs up his insides is more than he can take. Not that Ienzo is faring any better with how tight Leon grips onto him, as if refusing to let him leave and merely sucking him back in each time.

Before either know it Leon finds himself leaning forward and crashing their lips together while a moan echoes midst their kiss. It's the only real warning Ienzo is given. He barely even notices that Leon's cum lands on his torso with how incredibly hot and tight Leon's insides are. It's as if he's not given a choice, that every drop will surely be milked out of him. Which is why he doesn't dare fight it.

Ienzo's fingertips bite hard against Leon's thighs as he thrusts upward as hard and fast as he can manage. It only takes a handful to send him tumbling through an orgasm as well. Painting Leon's insides with his own sticky white cum has the brunet moaning once more into their kiss. His hands are up into Ienzo's hair as he's filled up, not a drop being spilt anywhere else.

Leon has to pull away from the kiss and press his forehead against Ienzo's shoulder, anything to collect himself. Once he thinks he can move and not focus on what they just did, Leon rolls off of Ienzo. He sits on the bed beside Ienzo as the latter pulls himself up into a sitting position. Ienzo doesn't do anything other than glide his hand over Leon's back.

There's no demand, no plead, no nothing that dares to prompt Leon to do anything.

Yet he finds himself bent over, head in Ienzo's lap, with his hand grasping at Ienzo's softening cock. Ienzo's hands shoot out and delve quickly into Leon's hair, "W- Wait..!" For a brief moment he loses his dominance over the other as a moan rips from his throat. Leon takes the head into his mouth and gives a rather harsh suckle. "You… don't have… to," Ienzo finally manages to get out.

Leon spares only a moment and a glance, "I want to."

At that point it's not the action but the words alone that manage to restore his vigor. Leon can feel Ienzo getting harder as he dutifully licks all over the shaft. He knows very well he'd never do this for anyone else, ever again, when he sits back up. Ienzo is pushing him back down onto the bed immediately.

Their lips smash together with Ienzo's tongue worming into Leon's mouth, the taste strange but not unwanted. But he doesn't remain there for long. Once he's ravaged the wet cavern he's dipping down to lick and kiss at Leon's neck, murmuring incoherently against the sweaty skin. There's only one thing that Leon can make out.

"May I?"

It's when he hears this that Leon grabs at the sides of Ienzo's face, stopping everything. A gentle sigh and a petite kiss.

"Yes."

Ienzo settles quickly between Leon's legs, rubbing his tip against Leon's entrance. The second time is only slightly easier but the feeling is still there. Ienzo swallows hard; Leon is still just as tight and hot, maybe even more so. The second he's all the way in he leans up as far as he can. It's the first time being shorter than Leon is welcomed.

One hand busies with the left nipple while he begins to suck on the other. The action only makes Leon tighten up more. Ienzo is careful to remember just what makes the taller man squirm and shudder. All the while he continues to give rough thrusts that have Leon's legs locking behind him, keeping Ienzo in place.

"Ah, I better not forget this guy," Ienzo mumbles as his hand leaves Leon's bud. His fingers find a new toy to play with in the form of Leon's erection.

It's too much stimulation far too fast and it has Leon pinching his eyes shut. He can't fathom which gives more pleasure. The only thing he knows is the second Ienzo's thumb puts pressure on the tip of his cock he loses it. Ienzo, able to tell from how tight Leon gets, cums at the same time. He fills Leon up further while the latter covers Ienzo's hand in the sticky fluid.

For a moment they simply lay there, basking in the waves of quick bliss that crash through their bodies. Leon is the first to move at least. He rolls them over as Ienzo begins to pull out. There on their sides, Leon holds him close and gives Ienzo's forehead a peck.

"Tch," Ienzo scoffs as he wipes his hand across Leon's chest. "We're going to need a shower before we leave."

Leon can't help but roll his eyes, "At least you'll be able to walk properly."

Ienzo knocks them over and quickly lies on top of Leon. There's a devilish smirk on his lips and the shadow from his bangs doesn't help in the slightest. The rather sexy sight is enough to send Leon back into the fray of passion. "You could stay in the castle, then you wouldn't have to walk at all."

It's a half-joke that he knows Leon won't take seriously. Yet he's still caught off guard when the brunet cups one hand at the back of his neck. Ienzo is drawn closer, their lips ghosting together. "Maybe."

Leon still has plenty to do for Radiant Gardens, but being at Ienzo's beck and call doesn't sound too bad either.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo… bottom Zexion is nice and all but to me he's far too conniving for that nonsense. And Leon is… A good play to start LOL He's (almost) always bottom in my mind anyways so he fit the bill :D Now that I went crazy with this one… what to do next?


End file.
